You're Beautifull
by GatitaKukaku
Summary: Naruto es un Doncel que quiere ser monja, pero todo se le complica cuando su hermano gemelo, Menma, tiene un accidente. Naruto tendrá que fingir ser su hermano por un tiempo y ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño. SasuNaru, Mpreg, Lemon. AU
1. Prologo

Hola! Si desaparecí por mucho tiempo pero mi volví! :D Espero que les guste, esta basado en el Dorama "You're beautifull" un hermoso dorama y no pude evitar hacerlo SasuNaru.

Ya saben los personajes le pertenecen al loco de Kishimoto, pero Naruto es de total pertenecia de Sasuke. Contiene Mpreg, Lemon y demás.

Sino te gusta, no vengas a molestar a los que no le interesa tu existencia y si te gusta, disfruta del fic! :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>You're Beautifull<strong>

Prologo

El día era soleado y tranquilo, las palomas volaban con tranquilidad y las personas se preparaban para su misa anual del domingo. Todos juntos y reunidos esperando que el cura comience la las oraciones. Con biblia en mano, la madre superiora junto a sus monjas, oraba y cantaban como ángeles esperando la llegada al cielo. Todos excepto uno.

–**Naruto otra vez?** **–**Pregunto la madre superiora, Tsunade Senju. De cabellos rubio cubiertos por una manta blanca, y ojos color miel. Se ve que es una mujer voluminosa y esbelta, pero todo estaba completamente cubierto bajo una túnica gris. –**Ya es la cuarta vez este mes.**

Como siempre preocupada por ese torpe e impulsivo doncel. Tiene la costumbre de llagar tarde, además de causar muchos líos. Pero aun así, todos en el convento Konoha lo quieren como a un ángel. Defendiendo y cuidando a los demás por sobre él, era torpe pero un torpe de buen corazón.

–**Seguramente está corriendo–**Respondió en un susurro la hermana a su lado, tratando de ocultar la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

–**Lo sé, Shizune**–Suspiro con pesadez.

* * *

><p>.°•°SasuNaru°•°.<p>

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de ahí. Un joven rubio de ojos azules, con tres marquitas en su rostro, corría con rapidez por el jardín de la iglesia. Luchando por colocarse de manera torpe su velo, mientras esquivaba las estatuas de los antiguos ángeles.<p>

Paso sin darse cuenta a la virgen maría, para luego volver y venerarla uniendo sus manos. Retomo otra vez su recorrido a la iglesia, estaba llegando muy tarde y de seguro la vieja Tsunade iba a castigarle por irresponsabilidad.

Al llegar a las puertas arreglo sus rebeldes cabellos ocultándolos bajo su velo, sacándose sus pequeños zapatos y colocarlos junto a los que suponía era de sus hermanas. Con cuidado, abría una de las puertas entrando por la pequeña abertura de forma cautelosa, para correr a las bancas empujando una mujer, ocupando su lugar.

–**Aleluya**–Repitieron todos las palabras del señor. El blondo suspiro alegre, llego a tiempo. Cuando vio una niña de la otra fila, la pequeña miraba como si nada su celular, admirando a los hermoso cantantes que escuchaba. Sentía una mirada sobre ella y giro su cabeza hacia un costado, encontrando un rubio doncel.

–**Apágalo, por favor**–El ojiazul le dijo de manera suave, no quería llamar a la atención de los demás. La niña solo lo vio sin importancia, levantando su dedo pequeño, colocándolo sobre el botón del volumen máximo llamando la atención de algunos–**Probablemente lo hizo porque no pudo escucharme–**Se dijo Naruto con poca paciencia.

Con cautela se dirigió tras la niña, esta voltio a verlo con burla para volver su vista a su celular. El rubio se contuvo de darle un coscorrón a la mocosa, tenía que ser paciente con los niños. Tomo uno de los auriculares pero la pequeña se lo impido comenzando a zarandear por ellos, logrando que el teléfono volara por el al aire para terminar en medio de la sala.

La música resonaba con fuerza por toda la iglesia, gracias a la acústica de lugar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Naruto con rapidez corrió hacia el celular y sin darse cuenta lo alejo bajo los pies de los demás. Fue gateando bajo los asiento, cuando lo encontró tomo sin querer el pie de una chica, quien asustaba lanzo el pobre aparato otra vez frente a todos.

Maldiciendo, el doncel retrocedió sus pasos para tomar de una buena vez ese aparato infernal. Apenas lo tuvo en sus manos, se dio cuenta de las miradas dirigidas hacia él, ya la había cagado. Solo dejo caer su cabeza contra el suelo, mientras era rodeado por presentes.

Tsunade negaba de manera frustrada, ese niño jamás cambiara.

* * *

><p>.°•°SasuNaru°•°.<p>

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, precisamente en una camioneta, tres jóvenes y su representante hablaban sobre el concierto del cual habían terminado hace unas horas.<p>

–**Te encuentras bien?** –Pregunto el representante al varón azabache–**El doctor dijo que no deberías forzar tu vos por un tiempo y por eso deberías hacer playback.**

–**Pero termino bien, cierto Kakashi?** **–**Dijo un pelirrojo sin cejas y de ojos aguamarina–**Aunque lo voz de Sasuke tembló un poco al final, pero no creo que alguien lo allá notado.**

El azabache de ojos oscuros como noche y piel blanca como porcelana, se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, ignorando como siempre a sus molestos compañeros de grupo.

–**Te tembló la voz?** –Hablo otro varón, esta vez un castaño con aspecto de perruno–**Cuando…No me di cuenta.**

–**Sasuke, desde ahora tienes prohibidas las presentaciones en vivo**–Declaro el peli plata al tanto de la conversación.

–**Si un cantante no puede cantar entonces que hace, Kakashi**–Hablo de una vez el azabache con molestia.

–**Ya** **tomaste parte del sexto álbum, temo que pueda causarte un desgaste en las cuerdas vocales**–La verdad, desde que Sasuke tiene problemas con su voz, han tenido uno que otro inconveniente en la banda. Y hace poco encontró la solución–**No puedes cantar ninguna de esas canciones**–Todos en la autos se pusieron tensos, Sasuke no es muy agradable cuando se le critica–**Es por eso que tendrán un nuevo cantante en la banda.**

–**Como sabrás, no cualquiera puede cantar mis canciones–**Eso si molesto demasiado al Uchiha, a él nadie lo remplazaba, menos un cualquiera.

–**No es un "Cualquiera" Encontré una buena voz y pronto van a conocer a este chico**–Le dijo Kakashi con lo que se suponían era una sonrisa, con esa mascarilla en su cara nunca se sabe. Los tres jóvenes varón se pusieron serios, no les agradaba para nada esa decisión.

–**Eso ya lo veremos cuando lo conozcamos, presidente**–Sasuke ya tenía algo en mente.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_El chico nuevo._

Naruto caminaba con pereza hacia los esculturales hombres de concreto. Luego de semejante lío que causo en la iglesia, la vieja Tsunade le ordeno limpiar las estatuas del jardín, pero no era su culpa que ese mocosa no le hiciera cazo cuando le pidió apagar su celular.

–**Hoy voy a empezar por David. Tomás, Julián por favor esperen–**Se acercó al primero de los cuerpos para cubrir con una manta la desnudes de estas, comenzando por limpiar sus grandes brazos–**David, te diste cuentas ¿verdad? Cometí otro erro hoy. He contaminado la iglesia con música no santa–**Sin notarlo, empezó a tararíar la canción que causo de castigo–**Dios, santa maría perdóneme-ttebayo!** –Se recrimino por su atrevimiento, tirando la manta que cubría la hombría de David.

Con una gran sonrojo, se arrodillo buscando la manta y colocarla donde debe estar. Jamás en su vida vio un varón desnudo, hasta ver uno de mentira le avergonzaba.

–**Parece que esto siempre nos avergüenza a los dos…Sería mejor si tuvieras una pequeña pieza de ropa, como Julián o Tomás–**Le recriminó a la estatua con un puchero–**Ho! David, tienes popo de ave en tu trasero–**Le dio la vuelta, para tallar con fuerza la obra de arte–**Cuando me valla a roma, ¿quién cuidara a David tan bien como yo? Los pájaros del barrio están usando tu trasero como baño. Me preocupas-ttebayo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.°•°SasuNaru°•°.<strong>

* * *

><p>Un viejo con lentes vigilaba con cautela al doncel, apoyado sobre un albor a la vez que sostenía una foto a su lado. En ella había un calco exacto del rubio doncel, solo que este era mucho más grande y varonil, un varón de cabellos azabache con estilo de rockero.<p>

–**Así que una de esta cara pertenece a tu hermana**–Hablo el extraño de cabellos grises–**Por qué tenía que ser un monja?**

.°•°SasuNaru°•°.

–**Naruto, no tienes que ir allá tú solo.**

–**Es mi pasaje para ir a roma es que el está siendo enviado, Oba-chan. Tengo que ir al aeropuerto para recogerlo** –Dijo con entusiasmo Naruto, en verdad quería irse a Roma.

–**Niño, en verdad crees poder manejar esta motocicleta?** **–**El rubio solo mostró su control al volante con seguridad, dirigiéndolo a la derecha e izquierda.

–**Maneje bien en esto días, no tienes de que preocuparte!** **–**Dijo con una gran sonrisa, esas que solo él puede lograr.

–**Naruto, estas realmente seguro de hacer esto?** –De alguna manera, el ojiazul saco un casco con dibujos de ramen, colocándose lo con seguro.

–**Oba-chan volveré pronto-ttebayo!** **–**Encendió el motor y se marchó con rapidez, antes que rubia le golpeara por llamarla vieja. Tsuna solo suspiraba de manera cansada, para sonreír de manera nostálgica, su pequeño niño estaba creciendo

–**Gyaaa! Maldita ave, se cango en sima mío! Ya verás!**

–**Bueno, no tanto.**

.°•°SasuNaru°•°.

Naruto conducía sin problemas mirando con alegría todo el paisaje, siempre amo sus cortos viajes en moto. En eso, un auto negro salió de nada de tras de él. Se dio cuenta de ellos gracias a su espejo retrovisor.

–**Hum…La señal a la izquierda**–Encendió la luz izquierda, girando el volante así ese mismo lado. El auto solo siguió detrás de él–**Esta bien, a la derecha**–Volvio a cambiar de lado.

De manera brusca el auto se adelantó y freno de golpe, cerrando su paso. Al doncel no le quedó otra que parar, por poco y se estrella contra el otro. Un viejo con cabellos alborotados bajo tratando de lucirse, aunque su cinturón de seguridad se hato a su corbata y termino en el piso. Naruto contuvo la risa con sus manos, ahora que le pasaba a ese vejete. Después de limpiar su ropa y cara, el varón se dirigió al blondo confundido.

–**Hermano, conoce a Menma ¿Verdad?** –Pregunto como un viejo pedófilo a un niño.

–**Quien es usted?** –El rubio se preparó para golpearlo y fuerte.

–**Conoces a Menma, no?** –Volvio a preguntar el otro, aunque esta vez para confirmarlo.

–**¿P-por qué?** **–**Ese vegete le estaba asustando. El mayor solo se le acerco de manera rara para retirarle sus casco favorito y verle fijamente.

–**¡Ustedes se ven exactamente iguales!** **–**Saco de su traje la foto que tenía anteriormente, comparando al rubio doncel con el varón azabache. No hay duda, había encontrado al gemelo de Menma.

* * *

><p><strong>.°•°SasuNaru°•°.<strong>

* * *

><p>–<strong>Menma Namikaze!<strong> –Mientras tanto en las empresas Sharingan-cop. Kakashi presentaba a la empresa a su nueva estrella, quien ayudara a T.A.K.A a seguir en la fama–**Su voz es "Increíble", un "Milagro" Una sorpresa! El es justamente a quien necesitamos para cubrir a Sasuke!**

* * *

><p>Eso es todo! el capítulo1 ya esta listo, si les gusta comente! :D<p>

Sayou!


	2. Chapter 1: El chico nuevo

**Capítulo 1**

_El chico nuevo._

Naruto caminaba con pereza hacia los esculturales hombres de concreto. Luego de semejante lío que causo en la iglesia, la vieja Tsunade le ordeno limpiar las estatuas del jardín, pero no era su culpa que ese mocosa no le hiciera cazo cuando le pidió apagar su celular.

–**Hoy voy a empezar por David. Tomás, Julián por favor esperen–**Se acercó al primero de los cuerpos para cubrir con una manta la desnudes de estas, comenzando por limpiar sus grandes brazos–**David, te diste cuentas ¿verdad? Cometí otro erro hoy. He contaminado la iglesia con música no santa–**Sin notarlo, empezó a tararear la canción que causo de castigo–**Dios, santa maría perdóneme-ttebayo!** –Se recrimino por su atrevimiento, tirando la manta que cubría la hombría de David.

Con una gran sonrojo, se arrodillo buscando la manta y colocarla donde debe estar. Jamás en su vida vio un varón desnudo, hasta ver uno de mentira le avergonzaba.

–**Parece que esto siempre nos avergüenza a los dos…Sería mejor si tuvieras una pequeña pieza de ropa, como Julián o Tomás–**Le recriminó a la estatua con un puchero–**Ho! David, tienes popo de ave en tu trasero–**Le dio la vuelta, para tallar con fuerza la obra de arte–**Cuando me valla a roma, ¿quién cuidara a David tan bien como yo? Los pájaros del barrio están usando tu trasero como baño. Me preocupas-ttebayo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.°•°SasuNaru°•°.<strong>

* * *

><p>Un viejo con lentes vigilaba con cautela al doncel, apoyado sobre un albor a la vez que sostenía una foto a su lado. En ella había un calco exacto del rubio doncel, solo que este era mucho más grande y varonil, un varón de cabellos azabache con estilo de rockero.<p>

–**Así que una de esta cara pertenece a tu hermana**–Hablo el extraño de cabellos grises–**Por qué tenía que ser un monja?**

* * *

><p><strong>.°•°SasuNaru°•°.<strong>

* * *

><p>–<strong>Naruto, no tienes que ir allá tú solo.<strong>

–**Es mi pasaje para ir a roma es que el está siendo enviado, Oba-chan. Tengo que ir al aeropuerto para recogerlo** –Dijo con entusiasmo Naruto, en verdad quería irse a Roma.

–**Niño, en verdad crees poder manejar esta motocicleta?** **–**El rubio solo mostró su control al volante con seguridad, dirigiéndolo a la derecha e izquierda.

–**Maneje bien en esto días, no tienes de que preocuparte!** **–**Dijo con una gran sonrisa, esas que solo él puede lograr.

–**Naruto, estas realmente seguro de hacer esto?** –De alguna manera, el ojiazul saco un casco con dibujos de ramen, colocándoselo con seguro.

–**Oba-chan volveré pronto-ttebayo!** **–**Encendió el motor y se marchó con rapidez, antes que rubia le golpeara por llamarla vieja. Tsuna solo suspiraba de manera cansada, para sonreír de manera nostálgica, su pequeño niño estaba creciendo

–**Gyaaa! Maldita ave, se cango en sima mío! Ya verás!**

**–Bueno, no tanto.**

* * *

><p><strong>.°•°SasuNaru°•°.<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto conducía sin problemas mirando con alegría todo el paisaje, siempre amo sus cortos viajes en moto. En eso, un auto negro salió de nada de tras de él. Se dio cuenta de ellos gracias a su espejo retrovisor.<p>

–**Hum…La señal a la izquierda**–Encendió la luz izquierda, girando el volante así ese mismo lado. El auto solo siguió detrás de él–**Esta bien, a la derecha**–Volvio a cambiar de lado.

De manera brusca el auto se adelantó y freno de golpe, cerrando su paso. Al doncel no le quedó otra que parar, por poco y se estrella contra el otro. Un viejo con cabellos alborotados bajo tratando de lucirse, aunque su cinturón de seguridad se hato a su corbata y termino en el piso. Naruto contuvo la risa con sus manos, ahora que le pasaba a ese vejete. Después de limpiar su ropa y cara, el varón se dirigió al blondo confundido.

–**Hermano, conoce a Menma ¿Verdad?** –Pregunto como un viejo pedófilo a un niño.

–**Quien es usted?** –El rubio se preparó para golpearlo y fuerte.

–**Conoces a Menma, no?** –Volvio a preguntar el otro, aunque esta vez para confirmarlo.

**–¿P-por qué?** **–**Ese vejete le estaba asustando. El mayor solo se le acerco de manera rara para retirarle sus casco favorito y verle fijamente.

**–¡Ustedes se ven exactamente iguales!** **–**Saco de su traje la foto que tenía anteriormente, comparando al rubio doncel con el varón azabache. No hay duda, había encontrado al gemelo de Menma.

* * *

><p><strong>.°•°SasuNaru°•°.<strong>

* * *

><p>–<strong>Menma Namikaze!<strong> –Mientras tanto en las empresas Sharingan-cop. Kakashi presentaba a la empresa a su nueva estrella, quien ayudara a T.A.K.A a seguir en la fama–**Su voz es "Increíble", un "Milagro" Una sorpresa! El es justamente a quien necesitamos para cubrir a Sasuke!**


End file.
